duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Victory Rare
Victory Rare is the second highest rarity in the Duel Masters trading card game. It first appeared in DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact and will be defunct in Revolution. It is often known as a "Victory Card" by officials. Characteristics Instead of a rarity symbol, they have a on the top of the card if they are regular creatures or evolution creatures and on the bottom of the card if they are psychic creatures and draghearts as these cards do not have a mana cost, enabling the to be put on the bottom of the card. In Episode 1 all Victory Rares are Psychic Creatures and are a part of a Psychic Link. Their foil pattern is extremely inconsistent, as shown in the following: *In DMR-01, the regular Psychic Creature side of a Victory Rare has the same foil as a Super Rare, while the Psychic Super Creature side has no foil. *In DMR-02 and DMR-03, the regular Psychic Creature side has no foil while the Psychic Super Creature side uses the same foil as Mode Change Cards. *In DMR-04, the regular Psychic Creature side of a Victory Rare has the same foil as a Super Rare while the Psychic Super Creature side has the same foil as Mode Change Cards. In Episode 2 the rarity has started to appear on regular creatures and evolution creatures. They now get their own foil which is a with the word "Victory" below it, and the , the mana symbol, cost, power and parts of the card are treated with a gold foil. All Victory Rares in Episode 2 are either of the Fire Civilization and Zero Civilization. In Episode 3, Victory rares has received another sandy plastic treatment and has started to receive treatments on the , the mana symbol, cost, power and parts of the card that is of other colors aside of gold. There is also Secret Version of Victory Rares which rarely appear and the chance of pulling them from a box is extremely low. They appeared in all civilizations aside from Nature. In Dragon Saga, they basically receive the same treatment as in Episode 3 but they have the 's color being the same as their civilization. Now both sides of a Dragheart have foil and the Dragheart Creature side tends to get a more flashy treatment. In expansions with Double Victory Cards, the treatment on the is more solid. the word ”Victory” is also removed from the foil. In Revolution, while the rarity is defunct, they were seen in Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" as a Grand Prix promo and is impossible to obtain by non-tournament players or people who cannot, or don't want to spend tens of thousands of yen on a card. Their first official reprint in the block is DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack, where Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Gairaioh, Victory Head and Gaial Kaiser were reprinted. This time, the 2 sided cards no longer have foil on the backside. They are often the central attraction of many expansions and as their name and rarity suggest, their card power is extremely powerful and many had proven themselves active members of the Metagame. While card rarity is usually not a decisive issue in card strength in Duel Masters, many Victory Rares are of considerable strength and Junk Rares of this rarity are few and far between. One usually appears every 2 to 3 boxes, although they differ for each set. For example, DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact has a victory Rare appearing every 4 boxes while DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age has one appearing every other box. Actually their packaging rate does not differ much from super rares but due to a vainglory status they often fetch prices of over 1000 yen, sometimes going up to 4000 to 5000 yen if the Victory Rare in question is an extremely useful card or a secret version. Notes *So far, the only Victory Rares which are not Fire, Zero or two-sided cards include: **Bruce, Dead or Alive **God Izumo, Lawless Godkind **Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits **Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush is the first Victory Rare receiving restriction status by itself, 3 years after the rarity is released. In 2016, Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace / Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King became the second in less than a year after it's release. *As of Dragon Saga, all 5 civilizations now have their own victory rares. *Many of them do deviate from regular creature naming rules. *Since DMX-15 Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal, Victory Rares feature full-frame artwork. Category:Rarity Category:Gameplay